


I need your help

by Aveyara



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Children, Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Philosophy, Reunions, Smoking, Talking, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveyara/pseuds/Aveyara
Summary: Она появляется подобно Чеширскому коту из сказки про Алису. Только не улыбается, а просит помощи в одном скверном деле.
Relationships: Bloom & Valtor, Oritel&Bloom
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Мы живём здесь. Можно сказать, варимся в этом самом котле, готовимся, будто вкусный овощной суп. Или невкусный, это уже кому как повезёт. Вырастая или просто повинуясь непредсказуемому взмаху крыльев птицы с выразительными синими перьями, мы покидаем это своё «здесь» и живём в неком «тут». У каждого и «здесь», и «тут» разное.

Блум впитывает эту мысль, глядя на бутон розы, которую держит в руке. Стебель лишён колючек, гладкий и крепкий, а бутон большой и ароматный. И как такая тонкая опора удерживает столь тяжёлый цветок? Ей следовало переломиться пополам под тяжестью бутона с нежными лепестками, обрушить розовый аромат на землю срубленной головой.

«Здесь» для Блум — это Гардения. Земля. Галактика Млечный Путь. Тут, на Домино, о Земле говорят неохотно. Да, несколько тысяч или сотен тысяч землян по личной и слёзной просьбе принцессы были перетянуты на Домино с помощью денег, увещеваний и всяческих плюшек. Земное правительство не станет искать их — тут постарались и доминианские агенты, и структура земного правительства. Оно лучше поспорит из-за даты выхода на экран какого-нибудь фильма, чем начнёт выяснять, в чьих морях корабли что-то часто тонут и с чьих небес самолёты сыпятся.  
Оно и к лучшему.

На Домино почему-то жуткий недобор по населению, все какие-то нервные ходили в первые месяцы, слова не скажи по этому поводу. Да и вообще, если бы Блум не знала, какие хорошие люди её родители, она бы решила, что её занесло в дурдом: мама и папа ходили друг за другом следом, глаз друг с друга не спускали. А гуляя по улице, принцесса увидела такие же пары, тройки и мелкие стайки. Люди держались друг за друга, даже охранники за её спиной нервно переглядывались и не слишком охотно держали оружие.

А на Земле полным-полно людей, которым нечего делать. Американцы, например, при слове «высокооплачиваемая» забывали, что, в общем-то, инопланетян не существует, а индусы и китайцы паковали скарб при упоминании комфортного жилья и хорошей экологии. Для честности Орител велел набрать людей изо всех земных стран в некоем «справедливом» процентном соотношении, раз уж Блум скучает по домашней планете. Вот так Блум и познакомилась с молодой парочкой из России, которая сбежала на Домино от доставучих родственников. И с маленьким островитянином, который угостил её вкусной ядовитой рыбой. Яд, как оказалось, он не убрал, за что и схлопотал от Оритела личное препровождение в открытый Космос. Сапог, которым его препроводили, так в том Космосе и болтается. Жаль, что папа не дал ему времени оправдаться.

Философию «здесь» и «тут» принцесса получает от отца. Вертит розу в пальцах, полусидя на больничной койке, а он сидит рядом и говорит с ней. В одном сапоге. Он снова объясняет ей, что идея с переселением землян на Домино — так себе идея. Ведь «здесь» эти люди потеряли, а «тут» наверняка никогда не полюбят.

— Но многие уже любят Домино, пап. Вспомни тех забавных инженеров, которые очертя голову лезли в реактор. Им тут нравится!

— Мне тоже тут нравится, Блум. И тебе тут нравится. Но я знаю, что ты скучаешь по Гардении, по Питерсам и по своим школьным друзьям. Они тоже будут скучать, все эти люди. Но ты можешь вернуться туда, а они нет. Им сложно. Они называют себя странным словом «маглы», шутят над нами и ждут какого-то Хагрида. Не знаю, зачем я тебя послушал.

— Затем, что у всех этих землян есть потенциал, которого не хватает Домино. Я же знаю, что большая половина этих людей — перспективные учёные и техники, которым здесь и больше заплатят, и игрушки дадут покрасивее. Хотя ты мог бы сделать как я просила и забрать бедных детишек!

— Там есть детишки!

— Да, если это детишки каких-нибудь инженеров или конструкторов. Ты расчётливый!

—Потому что нерасчётливые короли на свете не заживаются, — бурчит Орител, разглядывая ставший интересным носочек на своей ноге. — Зачем ты вообще ела ту рыбину?

— Ну… — Блум отчётливо видит парящее рядом с тумбочкой зеркало и чуть мотает головой. — Он так мило предложил, и я… Ты сказал, что тебе тут нравится? Значит, здесь это не «здесь»?

Орител смеётся, и Блум отводит глаза. Она почти не знает этого человека, знает только факты из биографии — да и то не все, раз он хохочет, — и носит в себе его гены. Но по большому счёту он просто ей нравится. Окажись её отец не таким весёлым, красивым и, кто бы это объяснил, таким заразительным, она бы держалась от него подальше. Но такой папуля ей по душе, как и его умение быть одновременно и злюкой, выпинывающей людей в Космос, и няшным котёночком, которого охота потискать, и красавчиком, от которого впору отгонять голодных поклонниц — да покарает Дракон срамную голову, думающую так о родителе!

Когда он смеётся, то чуть запрокидывает голову, и у него видно краешек зубов. А ещё он любит обниматься, тискать и всячески прикасаться к людям. Наверное, будь он землянином, был бы австралийцем из фильма или добрым испанским дедушкой из мультика. Хотя до дедушки ему ещё лет десять — если у Дафны не улучшится настроение и она не добавит ещё столько же.

— «Здесь», «тут» — похоже, я сам себя запутал! И тебя тоже. Извини. Да, это не моё «здесь», я с другой половины планеты. И, как ты уже заметила, я даже внешне отличаюсь от местных. Они тут все бледные поганки и любят задрать нос.

Зеркало, парящее рядом с тумбочкой, ртутью растекается в воздухе, вытягивается в непонятные иероглифы и оканчивается стрелочкой, указывающей прямо на папу. Он не видит этих трансформаций, а у Блум начинает свербить где-то за глазами.

— Так что нам с тобой надо держаться вместе, не то местные нас проглотят, — Орител наклоняется к Блум и целует её в висок. — Хочешь, я позову Питерсов, чтобы ты не скучала? Майк, конечно, не сахар, но ради тебя я потерплю.

— А у тебя есть какие-нибудь родственники, папа?

Орител останавливается у двери, снимает сапог и придирчиво его рассматривает на свету.

— Кузены всякие. Но их мы в гости не позовём. Уж лучше Даркар и его команда, чесслово. Отдыхай, малышка. Боже, мои чёртовы кузены, как же я их не люблю, век бы их…

Из-за двери не слышно даже бормотания. А ртуть, растёкшаяся в воздухе, складывается в красивую подпись: «Ева». Она блестит и переливается на свету, падающем из раскрытого окна. На улице тепло, даже жарко, а Блум холодеет, глядя на буквы, висящие в воздухе. Не то чтобы она не умела писать так, оставлять записки или напоминалки. Другое дело, что буквы возникли в королевском дворце Домино, куда не каждому даётся доступ, и оказались невидимыми для Оритела.

Бутон-таки падает, сломив стебелёк своей тяжестью. Падает на белое одеяло, катится вниз. Его подхватывает женская рука, затянутая в перчатку. Подхватывает и несёт к лицу с тонкими губами, выкрашенными в матовый красный цвет. Цвет розы. Губы растягиваются в улыбке, целуют бутон, а глаза — красно-карие, лукавые, — приветливо сверкают, как сверкали глаза Даркара, стоило в его голове зародиться плану. Женщина заправляет бутон за ухо, втыкает в шикарную каштаново-красную гриву, а ухо слишком заостренное, чтобы быть человеческим.

— Еванжелина, — говорит женщина, создав зеркало прямо перед собой. Она молчит, но её голос заполняет всю палату, впитывается в стены и ткань штор, в металл кровати. Впитывается в сам воздух, чтобы и через сотню лет случайный слушатель мог насладиться переливом золотисто-коричной хрипотцы.

Блум нервно сглатывает и готовится выпустить крылья, чтобы прогнать непрошенную гостью, но та медлит с атакой. Стоит у зеркала, выпятив внушительных объёмов грудь, и магией отрезает лоскуты от и без того откровенного топа. Блум невольно опускает взгляд на свою грудь и признаёт: она не соперница Еве. Ева могла бы выкормить не только ребёнка, но и телёнка.

Но по её одежде нельзя сказать, что она собирается кого-то кормить. Топ нужен лишь для того, чтобы не были видны соски, юбка — чтобы её снять уверенным движением порноактрисы, расстегнув липучку сзади. Шпильки с её туфлей можно спокойно использовать для кебаба, нанизывать куски мяса для двух голодных мужиков. Длинные ноги, тончайшая талия и туманный взгляд — Блум видит воплощение слова «сексуализированный». Всё портят лишь тонкие губы, но Ева выпячивает их у зеркала, складывает кружком, будто держит во рту огромную карамельку или мужской член, — и у Блум отпадают всякие сомнения. Она видит живую секс-куклу.

— Ты фея Огня Дракона? — хрипит Ева, повернув хорошенькое личико с родинкой под нижней губой. Блум кивает. — И ты помогаешь людям, попавшим в беду? У меня беда. Я не знаю, к кому мне обратиться.

Она растворяет зеркало в воздухе и садится на стул, где недавно сидел Орител. Закидывает ногу на ногу, демонстрируя тёмный треугольник в глубине своей юбки. Её волосы падают на грудь, стыдливо прикрывают внушительный объём силикона или другого материала. Как и бутон розы, такая огромная грудь не может держаться на такой тонкой талии. Блум кладёт осиротевший стебель на тумбочку возле своей кровати.

— Я испробовала все доступные методы, — жалуется хриплый голос, вырываясь изо рта незваной волшебницы. — И я хорошо тебя отблагодарю, моя милая фея.

— Ты пришла в мой дом без разреше-

— Мой мужчина не желает выполнить своё предназначение. Я хочу продолжить род, завести малышей и тем самым выполнить свой долг в этом мире. А он упирается, отказывается от меня и моих будущих детей, прячется от меня у своих жалких друзей! Блум, мне нужна твоя помощь!

Такого ещё не было. Просили сфотографироваться, просили прорекламировать какие-то товары, просили даже сорвать урок в школе. Но принудить нерадивого супруга к деторождению не просили. Тем более секс-куклы, непохожие на матерей. Выставить бы нахалку за дверь!

— Если ты откажешь, я отравлю твоего милашку, — добавляет Ева, состроив самую невинную рожицу. — Он будет умирать, корчась в муках. Я не сказала? Моя стихия — жидкие металлы. Отравление ртутью сотрёт эту милую улыбку с его личика. Бедный-бедный красавчик-король…

— Ты угрожаешь моему отцу?!

— Да. А что ты сделаешь? Меня видишь только ты. Помоги, я же не прошу убивать или грабить.

Она невинно пожимает плечами, и лямка её топа скользит по прожаренной соляриями коже к локтю. Блум сдерживается секунд десять, после чего говорит этой нахальной девице прямо:

— Если твой муж от тебя удирает, это твои проблемы! Нечего разгуливать по чужим домам, обрядившись шлюхой!

Ева вытягивает лицо, сложив рот кружочком. Блум подскакивает с койки, встаёт на холодный пол голыми ногами и тычет пальцем в пухлую грудь:

— Если хочешь вернуть мужа в семью, приготовь ему пожрать и надень штаны поприличней! Убирайся прочь и не смей угрожать моей семье!

На крик прибегает охрана, суёт нос в палату и обводит её суровым взглядом. Блум краснеет, понимая, как абсурдно выглядит со стороны: в больничной пижаме, с пальцем, вытянутым куда-то в спинку стула. Ева поворачивается к солдатам и показывает голую грудь, но они стоят с растерянными лицами, глядят на Блум.

— Я вогнала занозу в палец, а потом вытящила её, — объясняет Блум, глядя на отцовских амбалов взглядом капризной принцессы. — Мне было больно, поэтому я шумела. Спасибо за вашу обеспокоенность, — и машет рукой им на прощание.

Они уходят, недоверчиво стреляя глазами по углам. Блум падает обратно на койку, закрывает лицо руками. Невидимая подруга, только не подруга вовсе, так и сидит возле койки, подпирая загорелую щёку тонким пальцем в перчатке. Что-то в ней кажется отдалённо знакомым, но Блум не желает думать, что именно. Блум хочет поскорее от неё избавиться. Как от занозы.

Она невидима для всех, кроме Блум. Такое уже было, и не раз — взять того же Валтора, будь он неладен. Никто их не видел, а они мило щебетали, пока Блум не подсолила это изрядно надоевшее блюдо с бархатным голосом. С хрипотцой, как и у этой мадам. Чуть рычащая нотка в голосе мужчины — музыка для женских ушей, даже Муза подтвердила. А если верить Стелле, гадкий демон и рожей вышел. Если бы не слишком большой рот и острота в скулах, оторвали бы с руками на обложку журнала. А так — руки не оторвут.

— Так ты поможешь?

— Я не могу влюблять людей друг в друга, — сообщает Блум, сожалеючи улыбаясь Еве. — Но у меня есть знакомая пикси, она…

Женщина вздёргивает бровь — профессионально выщипанную, Блум узнаёт трафарет номер два и отмечает, что да, такая форма ей самой не слишком бы подошла, — и перебивает:

— Влюбить?! Да нет же, этого не нужно! Мне нужны его гены для хорошего потомства, вот и всё.

— Ты хочешь ребёнка от мужчины, который не будет тебя любить? Я не понимаю.

— Почему только ребёнка? Обычно их появляется шесть-семь, а не одно.

— Кого семь штук?

— Яиц, — Ева закатывает глаза и талдычит: — Мне. Не нужен. Ребёнок. Это вы рожаете одного за раз, причём большого и дышащего, мерзость! У нас с этим лучше, мы откладываем до восьми яиц, и они потом вылупляются, когда приходит время.

Люди не откладывают яйца! Так делают всякие змеи и птички! Или драконы. Или — Блум нервно сглатывает, — демоны. А что, логично. Они ведь тоже должны откуда-то браться. Это Валтора слепили Ведьмы, а другие наверняка сами размножились.

— Так ты демон?

— Демонесса! В общем. Я нашла себе самца. Он молодой, огненный, горячий, у него крепкие крылья и острые рога. Говоря по-вашему, он ходячий секс. Потомство будет обалденным. Но он слишком любит людей и стал вам подражать! Может, сказывается его происхождение, я не знаю. Он от меня открещивается!

Блум предпочитает не думать о крепких крыльях. Слишком уж странные у демонессы стандарты красоты. И странное отношение к продолжению рода. Вот просто взять и заставить его сделать ей детей? Вдруг этот горячий демон слишком молодой и не сможет стать хорошим отцом? Ещё не понимает, какого это — растить детей? Вдруг он сбежит, бросив Еву одну с полудюжиной летучих мышей в подгузниках? Кто научит малышей заключать сделки, летать и быть хорошими демонами, как не любящий папочка?

Или это нормально — находить себе не спутника жизни, не верного друга и подходящего любовника, а просто измерять остроту рогов и тащить достаточно хороший экземпляр в койку? Блум противно понимать, что при замене рогов на машины и квартиры получится то же, что и у людей. Демоны ведь не должны походить на них. Демоны распутные, грязные.

— Я тебе говорила, что он заявил? Он сказал, что скорее сам научится яйца откладывать, чем сделает потомство мне! — отвлекает Ева, тряхнув своей гривой.

— Может, ты ему просто не нравишься?

Ева обдумывает предположение, нахмурив идеально выщипанные брови. Покусывает губы, морщит лоб, выказывая мыслительный процесс, и заключает:

— Да не. Я все его вкусы изучила: у него от меня сперма должна из ушей течь! Но нет, мы не хотим откладывать яйца, мы чайлдфри! Это всё люди! Придумали, а мне теперь виться вокруг дурака змеёй! Как будто от него требуется что-то ещё, кроме его чёртовых генов!

— Может, он хочет сначала создать семью? — предполагает Блум, удивляясь степени гражданской ответственности у неизвестного самца. Представляет двух крылатых гигантов в окружении детворы, и мозг снова проводит параллель с людьми, выдавая демонов в выгодном свете.

— Чего? Хотел бы семью, не отказывался бы от брачного поединка! Я предлагаю, а он стреляет в меня из своей пукалки и отгоняет амулетами! Этот козёл обвешался амулетамм, как ёлка, и я не могу к нему подойти!

— Может, ты просто поищешь другого? Этот молодой и глупый, а тебе нужен кто-то ответственный, готовый к браку.

— Мне уже четыреста! Сколько можно тянуть, я тут не молодею! Надо быстрей яйца откладывать, а не возиться с занавесками для ванной! Он огненный, Блум, понимаешь? Круче в моём возрасте уже не найти!

— А разве не все демоны огненные?

Ева смотрит на Блум, как на дуру. Выгибает бровь. И пускается в объяснения. Через полчаса Блум узнаёт, что огонь — не самый распространённый элемент среди демонов, а скорее наоборот. Демоны — экстрасенсы, эмпаты, а не огненные ящерицы. А тот, молодой, обладает самой красивой магией из всех, магией огня, которую, несомненно, следует передать потомству. Но нет, он чайлдфри. Он вообще, судя по описанию, странный: заключает сделки только с богатыми и знаменитыми вместо того, чтобы искать вкусные и ценные души, любит церковь и часто её посещает, живёт в скромном жилище вместо роскошного дворца, положенного существу его вида.

И при всём этом он обладает хорошими данными для деторождения. Но не трясёт этими данными, оплодотворяя всех самок в округе, как нормальный горячий демон, а сидит дома, читает книжки, ходит в церковь и на всякие курсы. Например, на кулинарные курсы. Демон, который любит готовить, посмешище! А демон, которому нравится стрелять из обычного человеческого оружия? Ещё хуже! Обладая недюжинным магическим талантом — и это по демоническим меркам, которым людишки не годятся и в подмётки! — этот дурак совсем не применяет магию, ходит пешком, использует настоящие деньги!

Разве может обладатель потрясающих генов быть таким жалким неудачником? Блум переваривает вопрос с недовольством и ждёт ответ, который Ева сама же и выдаст.

— Я искала себе самца последние тридцать лет. И он не просто лучший, он единственный в округе! Но эти его чайлдфришные взгляды! Напугай мне его, а то меня он совсем не боится! Да и не попру я против него — у него магический уровень реально высокий, а у меня средний. Блум, поможешь?

Ева упрашивает совсем не по-демонски. Ни тебе угроз, ни вспышек ярости. Обычное упрашивание и щенячьи глазки. И будто бы нет никаких различий между людьми и демонами. Внутри что-то переворачивается, и далёкий голос из прошлого говорит Блум, что это Ведьмы-Прародительницы убили её родителей. Или не убили. Ведьмы, но никак не он. Блум закусывает губу, осознавая свою ошибку. Она убила того, кто не был причастен к пропаже её родителей.

Того, кто долго водил её за нос. Врал и обманывал. Но ведь Фарагонда… Блум вспоминает её слова: «Ваши мама и папа так и не вернулись из этой битвы», — и хочется дать себе по башке со всей силы. Фарагонда. Гриффин. Обе лгали ей, пытаясь настроить против демона, которого Орител и Марион заперли в измерении Омега. Заперли, но не убили.

Мама и папа у неё классные. Весёлые и добрые. И бесконечно терпеливые, мудрые правители Домино. Так почему же они не стали убивать того, кого убила девочка из Алфеи? Неужели причины оставлять его в живых были более вескими, чем причины для убийства? Тогда почему о них не знали другие члены Команды Света? Или знали, потому и решили убрать его — руками принцессы, которую он тоже, к слову, не спешил убивать?

Быть может, демоны — это люди, не умеющие говорить правду сразу? Ведь представь Валтор свои собственные воспоминания — которые невозможно подделать, как говорила Фарагонда на уроках! — они могли бы договориться. Она выбила бы из него дурь с мировым господством, и он стал бы нормальным членом общества. Может, демоны просто не умеют просить о помощи?

Блум несмело кивает, соглашаясь помочь новому демону в память о том, которого оставила умирать. В конце концов, демон — это просто вид, раса, а Блум не хочет видеть в себе расистку. Рога или острые уши — каждый заслуживает права быть услышанным.

Ева подпрыгивает от радости, подпрыгивает на огромных каблуках и хлопает в ладоши, как ребёнок. Падает на койку рядом с Блум, по-свойски обнимает за плечи. Блум окутывает густой запах Шанель — точь-в-точь Шанель! Кожа у Евы горячая, словно она только что вылезла из сауны, а кончик уха острый. Блум вспоминает, что у Валтора тоже были такие уши, и чувствует укол вины где-то под сердцем.

Нужно помолиться за упокой его грешной души, как делают католики на Земле. Зажечь свечу и надеяться, что ребёнок, в котором переродилась душа великого мага, будет счастлив.

— Слушай, мне кое-что известно о твоём отце, — щебечет Ева, прижавшись щекой к щеке Блум. — Раз уж ты в деле, я покажу тебе, что нарыла.

Блум не успевает отказаться. Ева уже телепортировала их обеих к двери в папин кабинет, стучит по дорогому дереву. С той стороны папа даёт разрешение войти.

Его стол завален бумагами, на диване в углу брошены три разноцветные папки с документами. Папа выхватывает из корзинки в углу стола бутерброд и суёт в рот, не глядя на Блум. Он вбивает что-то в компьютер, сверяется с чем-то в телефоне — похожем на айфон, как у Митси, только вместо яблока нарисованы две вишни, — и пишет в толстом ежедневнике. Он говорит:

— Принёс проект указа по молодёжи?

Ева проходит по кабинету, оглаживая пальцами свободные горизонтальные поверхности, проверяет на пыль и оглашает:

— Чистюля, вечно заваливает себя работой. Ты в курсе, что он бисексуал? Он не в курсе.

Блум откашливается, услышав такое о родителе. Её папочка — и вдруг из вот этих вот?! Голубой? Но он ведь женат, у него дети… А как мама отнесётся к этому, когда узнает? Ева цыкает:

— Ничего кошмарного в этом нет. Подумаешь! Он просто иногда замечает красоту парней. Но он верный!

— Блум? — Орител подскакивает едва ли не в один шаг, усаживает на диван, а папки перекладывает на стол. Они громоздятся, угрожая свалиться на пол, он подпихивает их рукой и предлагает: — Сделать кофе?

После кивка он отходит к книжной полке, где спрятана внушительная машина, тычет по кнопкам, достаёт из стола несколько кружечек из белого фарфора. Машина шуршит, намешивая вкусный бодрящий напиток, а Ева, качая бёдрами, подходит к столу и погружает два пальца в одно из яблок. Самое большое, красное, аппетитное. На пальцах мерцает красная жижа, — тонкие губы говорят: «Смертельный яд. Икс-яблочко». Пальцы Евы танцуют на бутерброде с колбасой, на паре кексов, оглаживают ободок верхней чашечки в руках короля Домино. Блум открывает рот, чтобы предупредить, но слышит голос отца:

— Почему ты ушла из палаты? Тот гнусный яд ещё не вывелся из твоего организма!

Гнусный яд мерцает на ободке чашечки. Ева отходит и садится на подоконник, закидывает ногу на ногу, предоставляя Блум право наблюдать. Прикладывает палец к губам. Мол, молчи. Блум не собирается молчать! Её папочку могут отравить! Папочка откладывает верхнюю чашечку и подставляет в машину две следующие. Протягивает горячий латте, садится напротив Блум, развернув кресло для посетителей, и берёт из корзинки бутерброд. Отравленный, икс-бутерброд. И снова опережает Блум, говорит:

— Скажешь, что я поторопился выкидывать того парня в Космос? Возможно, — вздыхает, кладёт бутерброд на кучу бумаг. Его губы сжаты в плотный комок, а взгляд жёсткий. — Не надо было травить мою дочь. И не взывай к моей совести! Я и не такое выделывал, когда обижали мою семью!

Он хватает бутерброд и щедро откусывает. Блум пугается, зажимает рот рукой, но тут же понимает: это другой бутерброд. Папа разделывается с ним и берёт печенье, достав его из-под нагромождения других печенек. Блум переводит взгляд на Еву, а та говорит:

— Он всегда так делает. Как будто знает, куда соломку подстелить.

Яблоко, кексы, — всё плохое, отравленное, всё, что может его убить, — всё это Орител откладывает в сторону или оставляет нетронутым. И не специально ведь, а между тем, как втемяшивает Блум идею недопустимости милосердия к обидчикам семьи, варит кофе и перекидывается сообщениями в телефоне.

— Семья — это самое главное. Родные люди никогда не предадут тебя, поэтому нельзя прощать тех, кто их обижает. Нельзя предавать семью.

Ева ехидно добавляет:

— Не то скажут фее, что ты её надуваешь, и помогут тебя поджарить!

Тишина, повисшая после этой фразы, звенит в ушах. Блум слышит даже биение своего сердца, слышит тяжёлое дыхание отца. Орител вздыхает, спрашивает:

— О чём ты?

— Да, Блум, объясни папе, о ком ты говорила, — хихикает Ева, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Блум допивает свой кофе, заимевший горький привкус, стреляет в демонессу взглядом и неохотно рассказывает, как Валтора кинули его же матери, предали и лишили рассудка.

Папа хмурится, будто вспоминает, постукивает себя по лбу. Его губы снова сжаты в комок. Ева молчит, сидя на подоконнике в своей неприличной юбке, Блум тоже молчит, вспоминая последний крик огненного мага. Жуткий, будто звериный вой. Орител тихо проговаривает:

— Так он вылез изо льда…

— Да, пап, вылез. Превратил океан Андроса в помойку, наворовал кучу заклинаний и запудрил мне мозги.

— Ну, зато русалки подружились с людьми, — говорит отец, убирает чашки и корзинку в кухонный лифт, замаскированный в стене. — А вообще, я не понимаю, зачем с такой смазливой рожей злодействовать. Шёл бы в фотомодели! И не стал бы жертвой своих хозяек, как я его и предупреждал. Дурак, что сказать!

— Он говорил, что убил тебя и маму…

— Ха! Хвастун несчастный. Убил он, червяк библиотечный… Жалко дурака. Жалко.

Папа действительно грустит, чем вгоняет Блум в ступор. Неужели их история была насыщенной и интересной, связывала их, как Джокера и Бэтмена, — раз папа грустит о его гибели? Ответа она не получает. В дверь просовывается голова папиного помощника, говорит о приказах, проектах и работе. Блум машет ручкой и выходит из кабинета, слушая цоканье каблуков Евы.

— И так во всём! — возмущается демонесса. — Ему невозможно подстроить пакость! Ты портишь выключатель люстры, а он вместо книжечки на ночь в телефон играет! Пилишь стулья — он сидит на краешке стола. Я даже ямку у него на пути выкопала, незаметную, а он полез нюхать цветы и в итоге по траве её обошёл!

— Так зачем ты всё это делала? Хочешь уложить моего папу на больничную койку?

— Проверяла. Мне как сказали, что он вот так… Знает, где подстелить соломку, я решила узнать, правда это или нет. Если тебя это так бесит, больше не буду. И будь готова: в полночь выдвигаемся, начнём охмурять моего Стивена.

Блум обессиленно кивает и плетётся в свою комнату. Сердце сжимается от тоски по давно умершему демону, которого жалеет её отец.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блум знакомится с мужчиной, которого выбрала Ева.

Ева называет имя: Стивен Роджерс, — и Блум хватается за живот. Демон Капитан Америка! Сразу представляется красавец-блондин, накачанный и голубоглазый, любящий справедливость патриот. И демон — огромный рогатый качок, жрущий души людей. Два образа слишком далеки друг от друга, но Ева настаивает: её обожаемого красавца зовут Стивен Роджерс, и да, он блондин.

Они сидят под огромным зонтом, пьют холодный кофе с мороженым, жарятся под чужим солнцем. Манкр — планета преступников. Одна из планет. Дорога из жёлтого кирпича привела их в этот город, условную столицу, Корлен, где правит мафия. Шлюхи скалятся из-за углов, втягивают местную духоту через тонкие трубочки сигарет. Небо красное, тяжёлое, смрадное. Блум отхлёбывает кофе и вопросительно смотрит на Еву. Эта планета — не место для феи Винкс. И вообще для феи. Всё пропитано безысходностью, нищетой и криминалом.

Смуглая официантка с короткой шапкой чёрных волос пытается надуть их, но Ева ругается с ней, кричит, швыряет деньги в лицо и за руку утаскивает Блум с этой улицы. Возле кафешки сидит нищий без обеих ног, просит подаяние, смотрит подслеповатыми глазами. Блум отворачивается от него, от его гнилых зубов и обвиняющего взора. По дороге из жёлтого кирпича, грязного, рыжего под красными небесами, они вдвоём идут на улицу Красных Фонарей. Там живёт Евин жених, которого нужно обработать. Помочь родиться малышам-демонам. В одном из них может найти своё воплощение душа погибшего от рук Блум демона. Глупо ведь воплощаться в представителя другого вида.

— А тут улица Солярия, — тараторит Ева, виляя бёдрами из-за слишком тонких и длинных каблуков. — Говорят, солярийская знать обожает драть местных шлюх. Вон там улица Зеленщиков, за ней Рыночная площадь. А Стивви живёт на втором этаже борделя. Чёртов ублюдок, трахает человеческих потаскух вместо того, чтобы жить по-нормальному!

Воздух пыльный, пересушенный. Блум закашливается с непривычки, останавливается, припав спиной к какому-то зданию. Солнце палит с ненавистью, пыль забивается в нос. Кажется, сам Дракон ненавидел это место и живущих тут людей. Блум слышит над ухом вкрадчивый голос:

— Красавица желает стать богатой? — и чьи-то пальцы перебирают волосы на затылке, массируют голову. Блум отскакивает, молится, чтобы ей не занесли вшей, видит низкорослого мужика напротив. Смуглый, курчавый, он хохочет, блестит золотыми зубами. — Великий любит экзотику, красавица легко заполучит место в гареме Гийаса. Глаза цвета чистого неба, локоны, подобные непокорному пламени — Великий ждёт таких красавиц!

— Нет, вы, наверное, ошиблись… Я не знаю никако-

— Не твоего поля ягодка, — грубо перебивает Ева, вдруг оказавшись рядом с мужчиной, нависает над ним и глядит в глаза. — Пошёл прочь! Не разговаривай с местными, Блум, — приказывает фее, обернувшись слишком резко. — Гийас главный в городе, держит огромный гарем и похищает редких туристов. Идём, нечего торчать у всех на виду.

На Еве ультракороткая юбка в клеточку и топ, туго обтягивающий грудь. Местные женщины оборачиваются на неё, недовольно урчат и кутаются в свои разноцветные сари. Их не очень много, жара заставляет людей сидеть дома. Блум на ходу собирает волосы в хвост, чтобы не липли к лицу, держится ближе к демонессе, пока они не подходят к низкому дому с красными фонариками над входом.

— Влетим в окно, — командует Ева, взмывая в воздух. Блум превращается, призывает свой Огонь для предстоящей битвы.

Ева открывает высокое окно, поколдовав над металлом рамы, и ныряет в квартиру. Блум приземляется за ней на блестящий дощатый пол, окидывает чужое жилище взглядом: низкий столик с подушкой для сидения, узкая кровать и огромный, на всю стену, рисунок огненной птицы, сплетённой в любовном танце с крылатым змеем. Квартира-студия, кухонный угол выложен красной плиткой. Не слишком шикарно.

И пахнет костром, пахнет тлеющим вишнёвым садом. Будто пожар, потушенный дождём. На столике лежат ароматические палочки с запахами ванили, шоколада и кофе. Под столом клубочком свернулся лохматый кот. В узком холодильнике Ева берёт банку пива, шипит крышкой и щедро отхлёбывает, цыкает:

— Или на толчке с наушниками, или свалил к своей шмаре, — она проходит к неприметной двери, захватившей хвосты Феникса и Дракона, слившихся в любовной игре, и открывает её с ноги. — Козёл! Полетели, можем его перехватить!

Блум зачем-то вдыхает густой аромат огня и вишни перед тем, как вылететь обратно на жару. Ева опускается на кирпичную мостовую, царствующую здесь повсюду, и объясняет:

— Тут волшебников не слишком много, нечего светиться. Вот гад! Свалил к своей шкуре, опять будет её звать к себе! Прикинь, случайно сделал детёныша человечице!

— Кому? — переспрашивает Блум, спеша за быстрой демонессой. Та вздыхает:

— Человеческой самке. Этот умник трахнул домработницу Гийаса, и она родила от него мелкую человечинку. Так Стив теперь таскается за ней и просит отдать ему эту девочку! Покупает ей всё хорошее: еду, одежду, игрушки. Возит везде на выходных, развлекает, а девочка его боится пуще огня. Он даже школу ей нашёл какую-то крутую на Солярии, а мамашка ни в какую.

Блум осматривается по сторонам. Видит огромный купол дворца Гийаса и мелкие грязные домики, в которых живут люди. Ребёнку не место в таком месте, а Стив молодец, раз пытается вывезти дочку. Ева зовёт его козлом, ругается на всю улицу, потрясая кулаками, грозит снести голову.

— На месте этой дуры я уже собирала бы вещи! А она держится за дохлика-мужа, как привязанная. Живут за его счёт и в заросли его шлют, а дочка в три года даже до десяти считать не умеет. Людишки! Пришли, дорогуша.

На улице, вымощенной жёлтым камнем, совсем нет людей. Торговые лавки закрыты, вдалеке подвывает какой-то попрошайка. Из окна какого-то дома доносятся ругань, крик и звуки ударов. Все дома на этой улице низкие, хоть и двухэтажные. На втором этаже вовсю скандалят, швыряют посуду, и вдруг хлопает входная дверь. Из дома выкидывают сначала обшарпанную сумку, полную одежды, а потом и саму «человечицу». Она прижимает к себе светловолосого ребёнка, и Блум спешит им на помощь. Следом вылетает и обманутый муж — смуглый кучерявый брюнет, явно перебравший с выпивкой. Он выкрикивает проклятия и ругань, а женщина в ответ поливает руганью его.

А ребёнок слезает с рук матери и усаживается на камни рядом с сумкой. Некоторые вещи выпали, и малышка спокойно приводит их в порядок, складывает и разглаживает ладошками.

— Привет, — Блум садится рядом, и девочка обращает на неё свои ледяные голубые глаза. Кошачьи — так и вертится на языке у Блум: они будто обведены карандашом, выделяются на фоне смуглого лица с пухлыми детскими щеками. — Почему ты такая спокойная?

— Меня зовут Вивиан.

— А я Блум. И всё-таки, почему ты та-

— Они всегда так делают. Кричат.

Девочка теряет к Блум интерес и продолжает аккуратно складывать красивое синее платьице. Купили его явно не здесь — хорошее, дети носят такие в Магиксе. Еванжелина оттаскивает Блум от ребёнка и шёпотом талдычит, что нечего лезть со своей помощью. Просто у этой парочки кончились деньги, как и всегда в конце недели, и они ждут прибытия своего благодетеля.

Почему мужчина, который готов обеспечивать своего ребёнка, пусть и случайного, терпит подобный цирк, Блум не уточняет. Смотрит на ангельские кудри девочки и аккуратные, уверенные движения её маленького тела, и улыбается. Когда-нибудь, очень скоро, она тоже станет мамой. И её ребёнок тоже будет милым. Даже милее этой светловолосой малышки, которой не слишком повезло с родителями.

— Ева, давай вмешаемся! Вдруг мужик начнёт бить маленькую?

— Этот? Ещё полгода будет в гипсе валяться, пусть посмеет.

Взрослые всё кричат друг на друга, муж называет маму девочки потаскухой и велит убираться, забрав с собой дьяволово отродье, которое его, оказывается, пугает. Малышка даже не смотрит в их сторону, всё складывает свои платьица и штанишки. Соседи даже не высовываются из окон, им плевать. Мужик орёт и орёт, машет руками, угрожает. В бок тычут локтем, Ева кивает на подъехавший автомобиль. Всё-таки объявился её ненаглядный.

Он выходит из машины и поправляет рукава своей белоснежной рубашки. Воздух красный, и его волосы кажутся рыжими. Они лежат надо лбом высокой волной, и без дурацкой чёлки его сложно узнать. Впрочем, будь он с чёлкой, Блум бы всё равно не поверила.

Он замечает её первым. Подходит и заряжает Еве крепкий подзатыльник, от которого она чуть не падает.

— Как видишь, Блум, я сейчас очень занят. Если хочешь уменьшить шансы на моё возвращение к прежней деятельности, убери от меня эту сумасшедшую демоншу, — бормотание про демонессу он даже не слышит, кивает в сторону девочки. — Пока не разберусь с этим, за старое точно не возьмусь. Да и не хочется. Давно они орут? Обычно начинают позже.

— Наверное, решили порепетировать, — Блум улыбается знакомой усмешке. Демон разворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Валтор! Ты… Прости… За волосы. Но так тебе тоже идёт!

— Спасибо.

— И… Это. Не теряйся больше. Я скучала.

Он хмыкает, неопределённо качнув головой, и идёт разбираться. Блум глупо улыбается ему вслед и не может понять, что там кудахчет Ева. Да и не хочет понимать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блум общается со старым знакомым, который появился буквально из ниоткуда.

Когда ты идёшь по улице, а ветер треплет твои волосы, уложенные руками профессионала, пахнущие лавандой и ночным воздухом, тёплым от огня, люди на улицах лезут в карманы и бегут к тебе. Когда ты сидишь сзади него, прижимаешься к его крепкой спине, набитой мышцами, обтянутой белым и голубым, и он говорит тебе, как сильно любит, ты почти не слышишь его голоса за шорохом девочек и мальчиков, которые ловят каждый звук. Когда ты сидишь за столиком в кафе, перед тобой стоит ароматный кофе с молоком — твой любимый напиток, если верить журналу, который читает продавщица в местном супермаркете, — и модное полезное пирожное с первой буквой твоего имени, блеск солнца не доходит до твоей кожи из-за нагромождения тел.

Ты стала популярной, принцесса Блум. Тебя догоняют копы, а после стоят и мнутся с дежурной фразой «Это для моей дочурки, она фанатка». Когда ты купишь жёлтую футболку, а не голубую или розовую, Интернет взорвётся теориями о твоих отношениях. Когда ты съешь кусок мяса с кровью, папарацци раздуют историю о твоём характере. Когда ты пройдёшь мимо чьей-то беды, тебя назовут тварью и проклянут навек.

Об этом ли ты мечтала, девочка, которая верила в фей? О ноше, которую не вынести в одиночку? О любви, что давит на тебя отовсюду?

Ты особенная, ты дитя Дракона, Его Наследие, подарок миру. Мир нуждается в Его Наследии, в Его милости. В волшебнике, чья сила не сравнима ни с одной другой. Мир готов целовать ступни того, кто обладает этой силой. Того, кто использует её во благо мира. Они будут любить этого человека, эту фею или ведьму, женщину или мужчину. Но не тебя в смысле тебя.

Быть может, ты хочешь всё бросить, уйти, зарыться головой в песок и погрязнуть в небытии? Тогда ты выбрала верное место. Здесь всё прилично, кофе с молоком и пирожное, посыпанное пудрой. Здесь тихо и даже скучно. Всё веселье здесь в туалетах. В узких кабинках с табличками «Свободно».

Магазин косметики не продаёт косметику. Магазин одежды обеспечит чем угодно, кроме одежды. Алфея выпускает не фей.

Здесь кабинки узкие, и тебе придётся сидеть подобравшись, крепко прижав колени к холодному другу. Здесь всегда жарко и пахнет хлоркой, контрацептивами и сексом. Когда ты откроешь дверцу, ты увидишь брюнетку, юбка которой задрана до самой груди, на лодыжках натянуты дерзкие стринги, а губы закушены в гримасе оргазма. Когда ты откроешь дверцу, ты увидишь загорелого блондина, между руками которого мелькает набухшая фиолетовая головка члена. Когда ты откроешь дверцу, на тебя уставится старый пердун с галстуком, отброшенным набок. Рыдающая девчонка с двумя полосками и таблеткой.

Если ты хочешь забыть, кто ты, хоть на пару минут, совсем ненадолго — тебе поможет случайный секс. Если ты в теме, ты поймёшь, что значит это «Свободно».

Они улыбаются и потягивают свои безалкогольные коктейли, на их пальцах приличные кольца и хороший маникюр. Возможно, ты кого-то из них знаешь. Репортёры. Врачи. Учителя. Средний класс, рядом с высшим.

Блум берёт предложенный кофе из его рук. Они в перчатках — даже изменив место, он не изменился. Всё те же глаза, кошачьи, со стрелками. Глаза его дочери. Он принёс ей булочку с красным цветком глазури и сел напротив. Он в шляпе с зелёной лентой.

Перчатки и шляпа — он выделяется среди этих мужчин и женщин, среди уставших от своих жизней людей. Ему кивают и те, и другие, кто-то шутит, просит быть аккуратней, не то головы полетят с плеч.

— Блум, — он сказал это вместо приветствия, не спросил и не воскликнул. Просто подвёл черту, констатировал факт: Блум. И пошёл сюда, предоставив ей выбор.

Он улыбается и заказывает пиво. Морщится, собирает всё лицо вокруг носа, но пьёт его. На столе лежит экранчиком вниз телефон какой-то не известной Блум модели и зелёная пачка сигарет.

— Ты теперь куришь? — она сводит колени вместе до хруста.

— Да, — произносит он, глядит ей в лицо без эмоций. — Ты изменилась.

— Ты тоже, — разговор не клеится, слишком неловко. Блум набирает побольше воздуха, раздувается от него. — Я не понимаю. Ты затаился и всё это время жил тут? Почему ты не вернулся, тебе же нравилось быть мировым злом? И почему именно этот мир ты выбрал?

Он выдавливает из себя смех. Скалит фарфоровые зубы, щурит глаза без привычного макияжа. Его ноги в модных кроссовках широко разведены под крошечным столиком — Блум чувствует их, если разводит свои.

— Считай это моим подарком. Пока ты там, я буду здесь.

— Без тебя там скучно. Я уже не могу говорить, что вздумается. Не могу совершать спонтанные поступки.

— Дверь за барной стойкой, иди и совершай, — он мрачно подводит итог. — Ты стала знаменитой, ты — фея Огня Дракона.

— Огонь горит и в тебе, Валтор. Я стала знаменитой не поэтому. Просто люди, они-

— Я знаю. И если я явлюсь туда, мир затребует меня на сцену. Быть таким, как ты, или таким, как твои противники — у меня не будет выбора. Мне не дадут жить, как не дают и тебе. Пока ты нужна им, тебя любят. Ты оступишься, и тебя заклюют. А когда появится кто-то другой, кто-то, способный тебя затмить... Нет, ты не уйдёшь со сцены в жизнь. Ты просто уйдёшь. Вот тогда-то я и продолжу свой отпуск в Магиксе, покину это забытое Богом место. Когда память обо мне умрёт. Когда умрёшь ты, Блум.

Он поднимается со своего стульчика, обтянутого каким-то кожезаменителем, бросает на стол три аккуратные купюры и выходит, задев Блум бедром в тёмных джинсах.

***  
Заклинание невидимки, звукоизолирующее заклинание, пара слов против отбрасывания теней. Телефон на беззвучку. Стартовый пакет шпиона-самоучки. Блум в теннисных туфлях на резиновой подошве, ногти подстрижены до допустимого минимума, аксессуары мелкие и тихие.

Она ошивается на улице Диблер в городе Корлен в Республике Манкр. Дом на улице Диблера — шестнадцать дробь два. Дважды в неделю сюда приходит почтальон, каждый день в восемь утра тут прохаживаются молочник и зеленщик. Стандартная улица бедного района в бедном городе небогатого государства.

Республика не производит ничего того, что готовы покупать за большие деньги. В основном отсюда приезжают трудолюбивые студенты, молодые проститутки, дешёвая рабсила. Кто-то находит счастье в Магиксе. Кого-то Магикс сжирает, не подавившись косточками. Некоторые сбегают сюда, когда нужно затаиться. Правительства тут считай и нет, так, местный бандюган, сожравший других бандюганов. Юридически республика, фактически «Блум, не ври отцу! Откуда ты узнала про этот гадюшник? Всё равно не верю».

Обычно на улицах тихо. Никто никуда не спешит. Все заняты делом, напуганы или трахаются — Ева говорит, тут это дело любят. Когда-то это место звали островком любви.

Блум тусуется возле дома шестнадцать дробь два. В этом доме живёт нужная семейка. Папаша — пропойца с рабской работой и раком первой стадии. Будь у них деньги, он был бы здоров. Мамаша работает дома у какой-то местной шишки, готовит ему и убирает за ним. Ребёнок ходит в детский сад, где дети все сплошь смуглые и темноглазые.

Вивиан похожа на отца — боже, да какой из него отец! — только глазами и цветом волос. Ну, и спокойствием, Блум отмечает в блокноте. Этот ребёнок не вопит и не бегает, предпочитает сидеть тихо и не доставлять проблем. Иногда она просто растворяется в воздухе, оставаясь на месте. Особенно тихо она сидит в конце недели, когда приезжает зеркальная машина с высоким и гадким водителем в пижонской фуражке.

Водитель сидит в машине и понтуется — он возит богатенького, завидуйте, — высматривая потенциальных конкурентов на хлебное рабочее место. О, вот этот пацан может получить права, а ещё он немой, выше ценится! Надо выскочить из машины и подсуетиться, чтобы босс не увидел вариант получше. А босс выкуривает сигарету — неторопливо, вдыхая дым полными лёгкими, подпаливая кожаные мешки внутри грудной клетки. Ему что, у него есть деньги на врачей, ему можно.

Деньги льются из его кармана рекой. Блум подкрадывается и изучает его. Он выписывает огромные по местным меркам чеки, покупает дорогую одежду ребёнку и матери, предлагает поселить их в хорошем месте, вывезти из гадюшника и выслушивает, какой же он ублюдок и гад. Он был в гостях у босса этой женщины. Нажрался, как свинья, и приставал к ней. Он её обрюхатил. Теперь это отродье пугает всю семью до икоты своими демонскими глазами. Теперь у неё проблемы: муж понял, что это не она бесплодна, а он сам, муж видит богатенького мужика и бесится.

— Тогда я заберу ребёнка, а ты живи дальше, — он говорит это каждый раз, и каждый раз она отвешивает ему пощёчину и уходит.

К Вивиан он даже не обращается. Даже не смотрит. Не зовёт по имени. Блум нарочно следит за этим семейством, чтобы понять, что происходит.

Она подкарауливает девочку по пути домой, хватает за руку и затаскивает в переулок понеприметней. Естественно, не сбрасывая заклинания, а передавая их девочке. Та смотрит на Блум, буравит её огромными ледяными глазами и констатирует факт:

— Блум.

— Кто этот человек, который приезжает к вам каждую неделю?

— Подойди и спроси.

— Вивиан, ты его знаешь? — девочка вскидывает брови, комкает губы в пухлый комок. — Ладно, иди.

Девочка спокойна, не пугается такому обращению. Это странно. А ещё это пахнет очень и очень скверно.

Так Блум думает до того момента, как Ева звонит ей на мобильный. Как всегда, она будет ныть, что Валтор кинул её через — Блум прикрывает уши, — и выспрашивать, почему Блум не хочет шандарахнуть его хорошим фаерболом. Как всегда, Блум промямлит что-то о частной жизни и отмажется, ляжет в кровати, задрав ноги на стену. Потом Ева бросит трубку, обзовёт её на ходу сучкой, а в дверь постучат. Придёт мама с нарезанными фруктами и вкусным напитком. Они поговорят, чтобы получше узнать друг друга, понять, что у них общего и в чём они расходятся во мнениях. Или придёт папа со своей идеей сделать из Блум хорошую королеву в будущем, притащит скучный учебник и будет интересно объяснять темы из него.

Ева долго молчит и дышит в трубку. Вдох. Потом выдох. Влажный, со слезами истерики. Фоном болтает телевизор, какие-то визглявые мультики для умственно отсталых детей.

Блум сглатывает. Встаёт с кровати. Подходит к окну и смотрит вдаль, на линию горизонта. Всё плохо.

— Блум. Я это. Я её спёрла. Девочку.

Ева говорит:

— Это только выглядит, будто ему насрать. Ему не насрать. Он придёт за ней. Блум?

Ева всхлипывает:

— Блум, что мне делать? Он же меня разорвёт, Блум! Блум, помоги мне, мне нужна твоя помощь!

Ева дышит глубоко и хрипло. Ева говорит:

— Дверь открой.

Телефон падает на пол, выскальзывает из руки. Падает с хриплым треском, портится стекло, вызов прерывается.

Ева вталкивает ребёнка в спальню Блум, влетает следом. Она в приличной футболке и военных штанах на резинке. Волосы собраны в хвост. Она — пуля, готовая выстрелить. Она падает на кровать, роняет голову на ладони. Что же она натворила. Что наделала. Чем думала.

Вивиан снимает с себя курточку и накидывает Еве на плечи. Говорит: «Не плачь». И глаза у неё, как у взрослой. Брови высоко, голова наклонена так, чтобы смотреть снизу вверх, губы собраны в скорбный комочек. Она умеет жалеть. Она лучше отца.

— Он сюда не заявится. Не посмеет. Он не любит это место. Блум? Ты же его вышвырнешь, когда он придёт? Вышвырнешь?

У неё в комнате маленький ребёнок и истеричка. Скоро придёт кто-то из родителей. Может, они придут вместе. У них много историй. И много сил. Да, они вышвырнут Валтора, если он придёт спасать свою дочь. Вышвырнут его в тюрьму, в клетку, искаверкают всю его новую жизнь, а то и вовсе прикончат. Предложат рабскую сделку. Вернут на сцену.

Он придёт. Не настолько же сволочь.

Стук немного музыкальный, в ритме какой-то старой песни, которую все слышали, но не помнят, где именно. Папа. Его величество Орител, король Домино. Еванжелина поднимает убитый взгляд и со стоном валится на спину, когда он входит и видит всё сборище.

— Познакомишь меня со своей подругой? — ласково спрашивает Орител, глядя на малышку Вивиан в голубом комбинезончике и с хвостиками. Волосы у неё густые по-взрослому. — И с её малышкой.

— Она меня спёрла, — сообщает Вивиан, и улыбка сползает с королевского лица.

— Да я тебя сейчас верну, только, только... Только пускай сначала твой бешеный папаша успокоится, ладно? Он же меня порвёт, клянусь, порвёт!

— Блум?! — Орител и сам похож на бешеного папашу, нависает надо всеми скалой. — В двух словах, что здесь творится?!

Чокнутая мадам украла ребёнка, чтобы обратить на себя внимание его папаши. Папаша ей нравится, ей охота с ним — детка, закрой уши, — а он ни в какую. Хоть таблетки в еду подкидывай. А Блум помогает, потому что... Потому что ей хотелось сделать что-то полезное, помочь кому-то без раздутых историй, плясок и переодеваний для фото.

— Дуру убрать, ребёнка вер-

Звон. Тихий хлопок. Тело падает к его ногам. Блум зажимает рот руками, жмурится. Слышит, как папа успокаивает малышку, отводит её подальше от трупа, к окну. Если папашка решил стрелять по мишеням, пускай увидит, что с ребёнком всё хорошо — это его успокоит. Только вот откуда он стрелял? Не из соседних ли башенок? Дать разгон службе безопасности!

Какие-то люди быстренько убирают труп, совсем бескровный. Вивиан поднимает обе ручки, стоя у окна, Орител медленно отходит назад.

— Мы перенесём твою ко-

— Не надо, пап. Я должна привыкать к такому. Мы все в опасности, всегда. Не надо переносить комнату.

— Она даже не успела понять, — успокаивает Вивиан. Садится на кровать, забавно болтает ножками. — Она болела.

Орител смотрит на неё так, как Стелла смотрела на одноклассниц, когда те говорили: «Ну да, контрольная. Забыла? Давай реще доставай листок». Интересно, а как он учился? Прогуливал? Был прилежным учеником? Блум спрашивает.

— Знала бы ты, как папаша меня порол из-за школы, — признаётся его величество, для красочности потирая ягодицу. — Сколько лет этой девочке? И что делать с её снайпером-папашей? Это убийство, да ещё и в королевском дворце.

— Она болела, — настаивает ребёнок. — Теперь всё в порядке.

— В порядке? А я, интересно, в порядке? — Орител сердится, упирает руки в бока, нагибается к малышке. — Или тоже болею?

— Не прячь то, что прячешь, — советует Вивиан. Она садится прямо и смотрит на дверь, которую никто не стал закрывать. — Она убила маму.

Винтовка у него с наворотами. Блум не разбирается, но крутизной от оружия так и прёт, даже профан увидит — игрушка не для детишек. Он в перчатках и тёмной рубашке по фигуре, винтовку закинул на плечо, дуло выглядывает из-за уха, из-за края светлых прямых волос, из-за атласно-зелёной ленты вокруг шляпы с неширокими полями.

Когда ты идёшь по улице, а ветер треплет твои волосы, уложенные руками профессионала, пахнущие лавандой и ночным воздухом, тёплым от огня, люди на улицах лезут в карманы и бегут к тебе. Но когда ты прёшь с уверенностью танка, небрежно закинув на плечо снайперскую винтовку, люди разбрызгиваются от тебя в разные стороны, растворяются в коридорах и теряют память. Орител протягивает руку, и Валтор её пожимает. Танк. Уверенность. Орител представляется и просит гостя назвать своё имя.

— Стив Роджерс, — произносит Валтор. Винтовка сияет начищенными частями. — Я заберу ребёнка и уйду. Здесь больше не появлюсь. Идёт?

Идёт. Орител помогает малышке слезть с кровати, любезно кивает, а после советует или вернуть плащ, или сделать что-нибудь с этой золотой задницей, на которой имя написано огромными буквами.

— Мы всегда ждём вас в гости, Стив, — с улыбкой от уха до уха. — Пока другие не расстелили мягкие матрасы в железных комнатах.

— В точности как я и говорил. На сцену, акт второй.


End file.
